In the telecommunications environment, capacity needs can be an issue. For example, the number of radio output ports can be greater than the number of ports on the antenna. In such situation, a radio frequency (RF) combiner is needed. To overcome the capacity need, an operator may use an active combiner, which includes a programmable received gain. This programmable received gain is remotely adjustable and allows the operator to eliminate cable loss for the received signals and eliminate link imbalances. Unfortunately, these settings must be done at the initial setup and are thereafter static and cannot be changed. The result is that an amplifier can become degraded as the signals change over time. This ultimately leads to a degradation of the voice and data quality affecting a mobile user's experience. Therefore, a solution is needed that would allow the programmable received gain to be remotely adjustable on a dynamic basis.